One Stormy Christmas Eve
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Maya and Pearl are stuck at the office one Christmas Eve and Maya uses this time to set up a Christmas tree, however Phoenix is less than excited about it (Made this for a friend, I'm not a narumayo guy)


Phoenix gently pulled a blanket over Pearl, who had fallen asleep on the office couch and was tightly gripping the teddy bear that she had brought with her. Phoenix turned to look out the window of his office. There was a huge blizzard outside, which he considered odd as it rarely snowed where he lived. Regardless, it appeared that no one was leaving the office tonight because of it.

In a complete contrast to Pearl, Maya was as energetic as ever. She was putting a countless number of ornaments on a Christmas tree, all of which had she forced Phoenix to buy.

"Come on Nick," Maya said as she hung up a blue ornament. "Help me put these things up."

"I think I'll pass," Phoenix said as he picked up some empty mugs they had drank hot chocolate out of earlier.

"Oh come on, Scrooge," Maya said as she pulled another ornament from the box. This one was orange. "Can't you get into the Christmas spirit just this once?"

"I'm good Maya," Phoenix said as cleaned out the mugs he had picked up.

"Suit yourself grumpy pants," Maya said as she continued to put ornaments on the tree.

Phoenix sat down at his desk and began to do some paperwork. However, he soon found himself distracted by Maya's continuous grunts. He looked up to find her struggling to put the star on top of the tree.

Phoenix sighed. "Need any help, Maya?"

"No, I don't," Maya said, being as stubborn as ever.

"Okay then," Phoenix said as he went back to his paperwork.

After a few more minutes of trying to put the star on the tree, Maya finally said, "Could you please help me, Nick?"

"Alright." Phoenix sighed as he got up from his chair. He walked over to Maya and picked her up by the waist. She was...heavier than Phoenix was expecting. He struggled to keep his balance as he lifted her up.

"Would you hold still, Nick?" Maya said as she tried to put the star on the tree.

"I'm trying my best here, Maya," Phoenix said, struggling not to fall. Maya eventually got the star on top.

"We did it!" Maya exclaimed as she pumped her fist in the air. However, Phoenix couldn't stand up much longer and went careening backwards with Maya.

"OW!" Phoenix shouted as he hit the floor.

"Are you ok?" Maya was chuckling slightly as she got up and offered Phoenix her hand to help him up.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Maya," Phoenix said as he accepted her hand.

The two took a look at the tree. Maya had made it an absolute mess with the millions of ornaments she had put on it, yet Phoenix liked it.

"It looks perfect!" Maya exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. Phoenix gave a smile as he looked at Maya. Suddenly Maya's face changed from a look of happiness to a look of sadness.

"What's wrong Maya?" Phoenix asked her.

"Well, it's just that every Christmas, Mia and I would set up a Christmas tree and she'd always lift me up so I could put the star on it," Maya said, looking down. It became apparent to Phoenix as to why Maya was so dead set on this Christmas tree. "I guess I just miss Mia," Maya continued. "I remember that she would always get me the best present she could afford and she'd always baked cookies for the holidays."

Tears began to roll down Maya's face as she thought back to her sister. Phoenix put his arm around Maya and pulled her in close. Maya began to cry softly as she laid her head on Phoenix's chest. After a few minutes, Maya stopped crying.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked as he looked down at Maya, still holding her.

"Yeah. I'm fine now, Nick," Maya said as she looked up at Phoenix and smiled. Phoenix smiled back at her.

Phoenix looked into Maya's blue eyes. It was at that moment that something came over him. Phoenix leaned in slowly and gave Maya a quick kiss. The two didn't say anything and just looked at each other and smiled. Phoenix looked over at his clock. It read 12:01.

"Merry Christmas, Maya," Phoenix said as he gazed back at Maya.

"Merry Christmas Nick," Maya said as she looked back up at Phoenix. Phoenix pulled Maya in close and held her tight, thankful for this stormy Christmas Eve.


End file.
